


Picture Postcard

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [4]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie has sent a postcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a picture of a beach with sort of a ruin in the background

**Picture Postcard**

The picture postcard lies there mocking them all. They mock back, bantering and goading each other about the holidays they never take.

Spencer claims that this looks too Northern for him - he's more the Caribbean type. Lots of pretty, scantily dressed girls.

Stella and Eve roll their eyes at that, not only because it is typical of Spencer to say it, whether it is true or not, but also because it's a sport for them to roll their eyes at him. One of them usually goes to France - for family reasons - and the other is eager to go to excavation sites. If there are large numbers of dead bodies and bones involved, it's that much better.

That leaves only Grace and Boyd, and nobody even remotely thinks to ask him about his last vacation.

Boyd doesn't put in the effort to protest, the youngsters wouldn't believe him anyway.

He watches Grace across the table, taking in her amusement. She revels in the for once light mood around the table, and she's delighted with the fact that the postcard is from Frankie.

For a moment their eyes lock, unnoticed by the other three, and her smiles deepens into something warmer and more intimate. They wouldn't show the exact content of Frankie's greetings to anybody, but Boyd's infinitely warmed by the fact that their former colleague addressed the card to Grace _and_ him.


End file.
